On Rainy Day
by moodyscriptwriter
Summary: [Chap 3 UP] Untuk kedepannya, Jaemin tidak akan protes kalau-kalau Mark bersikap egois. Karena, sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasa puasnya mengutamakan ego, Markmin [Mark x Jaemin] Nomin Jaeno JeMin [Jeno x Jaemin] Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, bad summary, alur maju mundur
1. Chapter 1

_An absurd fiction by **parknoname**_

 **On Rainy Day, chapter 1**

[Mark x Jaemin | Jeno x Jaemin]

Angst, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Boys Love

 _Disaat hujan deras mendera, ada dua hati sehangat mentari mengalahkan udara dingin yang menerpa. Diluar sana, ada pula hati yang tengah rapuh dan hampir patah. Saat cinta membuat persahabatan tak berarti apa-apa, saat itulah akan ada yang terkhianati, ada yang merasa mengkhianati, dan si pengkhianat itu sendiri_

 **Note:** plot murni dari pemikiran saya

 **Warning:** ngebosenin, menye banget, alur maju mundur tida cantik

ㅂㅂㅂ

Melihat Mark berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya, membuat Jaemin sontak berdiri dan menghampiri kakak kelas sekaligus pacarnya itu. Senyum Mark makin mengembang bersamaan dengan langkah-langkah yang dibuat Jaemin mendekat kearahnya.

"Pulang?" Mark memberikan penawaran sambil mengusak surai Jaemin, karena seingatnya hari ini Jaemin tidak ada eskul band

Jaemin memberi tatapan penuh rasa tak enak hati, "Maaf hyung, aku mau mengerjakan tugas sebentar dengan Jeno"

Mark kesal di dalam hatinya, namun tetap memasang senyum sok baik-baik saja pada Jaemin, "Harus sekarang ya mengerjakannya? Yasudah, sebentar atau lama?" tanyanya, mengintip ke balik punggung Jaemin dimana Jeno sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya

"Sebentar kok."

"Aku tunggu di parkiran." ucap Mark sembari berbalik, namun belum genap tiga langkah ia sudah ada di depan Jaemin lagi, memegangi pundak pria itu dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir, "Jangan nakal ya, Na Jaemin." ucapnya sembari mencubiti hidung Jaemin

"Iiih iya iyaa"

Setelah terkekeh puas melihat ekspresi kesal Jaemin yang kelewat imut itu, Mark benar-benar mengambil langkah pergi. Sekilas ujung matanya menangkap tatapan tajam Jeno, ia sih mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan hal _lumrah_ itu.

Semua orang juga tahu dulu Mark dan Jeno adalah sahabat karib, layaknya semua orang tahu Jeno dan Jaemin tinggal di rumah _couple_ yang balkon kamarnya berhadapan. Sekali lompat, Jeno sampai di kamar Jaemin begitupun sebaliknya.

Semuanya mulai kacau semenjak Jeno mempertemukan sahabat karibnya dengan tetangga favoritnya itu. Maksud hati ingin memperkenalkan dua orang tersayangnya itu satu sama lain, siapa yang tahu semua akan jadi serumit sekarang?

Begini singkatnya:

 _Mark: Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak persahabatan kita, tapi uh.. siapa tetangga yang kau sukai sejak lama itu?_

 _Jeno: Jaemin maksudmu?_

 _Mark: Nah iya! Si manis! Jen.. (menghembuskan nafas berat) (menepuk bahu Jeno mantap) He's too cute to resist. Aku suka padanya, Jen_

Mark tidak terlalu ingat kelanjutannya karena setelah itu Jeno mendampratnya, dan kata-kata yang dapat ditangkapnya hanya _bajingan, pengkhianat,_ dan beberapa kata-kata sejenis yang seakan begitu memojokkan Mark.

Jeno makin menyedihkan saat melihat wajah bahagia Jaemin ketika Mark ada di lingkupnya. Ini bukan seperti Jaemin tidak terlihat bahagia saat berada didekat Jeno, tapi.. yah, _you know what i mean_ , pandangan Jaemin pada Mark itu berbeda total dengan pandangannya pada Jeno. Terlihat sama, namun berbeda.

Pada akhirnya, berbekalkan kalimat _aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Jaem_ yang terdengar sangat naif terlontar dari bibir Jeno, Jaemin menerima cinta Mark.

Dan sudah hampir delapan bulan sejak kejadian krisis itu, keadaan masih sama. Mark dan Jaemin masih saling mencintai, Jeno dan Mark masih saling mengacuhkan dan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengatasi persahabatan mereka yang retak,

Dan Jeno masih tetap menelan dua rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya setiap hari: Sakit karena dikhianati sahabat sendiri, dan sakit karena telah menjadi pengecut yang melepaskan tetangga favoritnya untuk sahabatnya.

Omong-omong, sudah satu jam terlewati dengan sangat lambat dan membosankan oleh Mark, namun Jaemin tetap tak nampak batang hidungnya. Atas inisiatif dari rasa sabar Mark yang menipis, Mark mengambil langkah-langkah besar menuju kelas Jaemin.

Tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu capek-capek ke kelas Jaemin yang berada di lantai dua itu, karena ia menemukan Jaemin _nya_ bersama si Jeno _sahabatnya_ tengah berbincang dengan hangatnya di lobi dekat tangga lantai satu.

Sebenarnya Mark malas mengakui, namun Jaemin terlihat begitu serasi dengan Jeno disampingnya. Apalagi ketika dua anak itu melontarkan lelucon satu sama lain dan tertawa dalam sebuah harmoni yang indah. Saat-saat dimana Jaemin tertawa secerah matahari dan Jeno tertawa dengan mata seperti bulan sabit terkadang membuat hatinya menghangat juga. Hati Mark menghangat melihat matahari bisa bertemu dengan bulan sabit di langit yang sama.

Mark iri? Merasa rendah? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Bagaimanapun Jaemin miliknya kan? Bukan milik Jeno? Aduh seketika Mark jadi besar kepala begini, padahal di depan matanya si matahari dan si bulan sabit masih tertawa bersama dalam sebuah harmoni yang indah.

"Jaemin?" setelah mengesampingkan amarahnya, Mark mencoba senatural mungkin memanggil Jaemin

Jaemin dengan ekspresi kagetnya gelagapan, "M-Mark.. Mark hyung?"

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, _aku tunggu di parkiran_ "

Dan setelah itu Mark berlalu.

ㅂㅂㅂ

"Mark hyung aku-"

"Naik."

Mark tanpa memedulikan lanjutan kalimat Jaemin langsung menaiki motornya, memakai helm dan setelah itu memberi helm yang lain kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin bersumpah tatapan Mark tadi dingin sekali, seperti angin yang kini berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kalau angin yang kini menerpa gila-gilaan ini disebabkan oleh suasana langit yang tidak mendukung, tatapan dingin Mark siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Jaemin? Jeno? Jangan bercanda.

Setelah ia naik, Mark langsung membawa motornya membelah jalanan, masih dalam kecepatan normal, tapi justru itu yang membuat Jaemin resah. Mark dengan motor _sport_ nya berjalan di kecepatan normal? Huhu, Jaemin terharu.

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Mark hyung.."

"..."

"Bisakah kau menyahut?" Jaemin bertanya sambil menyodorkan badannya kedepan, mengikis jarak antara dadanya dan punggung Mark, yang tak disangka adalah Mark terkejut sampai hampir menabrak mobil didepannya

Jaemin sontak berpegangan erat pada pinggang Mark, sementara Mark meminggirkan motornya,

"Jaemin! Bisakah kau tidak berisik?!"

 _Bisakah kau tidak berisik_

 _Kau tidak berisik_

 _Kau berisik_

 _Berisik_

Sisa perjalanan mereka lewati dalam diam. Jaemin cukup paham situasi tanpa perlu mendapati Mark berteriak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari tadi, suasana hati Mark sedang buruk dan tidak tahu harus membuka percakapan dengan cara bagaimana dengan Jaemin _nya_.

Dan awan hitam yang sedari tadi menggelantung di langit, kini menjadi sebuah hujan angin yang deras sekali, membuat banyak pengendara motor berimigrasi ke pinggiran jalan untuk buru-buru memakai jas hujan, begitupun dengan Mark.

Setelah mengambil dua jas hujan di bagasi motornya, Mark memberikan yang satu pada Jaemin, namun lelaki itu tak bergeming.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Pakai."

Terdengar memerintah dan Jaemin tidak suka, "Hyung saja, aku malas memakainya."

"Na Jaemin, pakai jas hujan itu bukan perihal kau malas atau tidak, kalau kau demam bagaimana?"

"Apa peduliku sih?"

Dibalik helmnya Mark menghela nafas berat, perjalanan pulang kali ini rasanya berat, yang tadi dilihatnya waktu di lobi pun berat, berdebat dengan Jaemin dalam situasi tidak enak seperti ini juga berat, dan itu membuat Mark tiba-tiba lupa caranya berdiri tegap.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah, ayo naik." Mark kembali memasukkan dua jas hujan itu kembali ke bagasi, lalu menaiki motornya

Namun, sampai mesin motor sudah menyala pun Jaemin tetap tidak naik, "Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Hyung tidak pakai jas hujan?"

Mark tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya aku tertular virus malasmu Jaem"

Mark menerabas hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tetap memperhatikan keselamatan, tetap pantang menerobos lampu merah, tetap memperhatikan kanan kiri dan spion karena tidak akan lucu kalau tiba-tiba motor _sport_ kesayangannya menabrak pejalan kaki yang akan menyebrang atau tiba-tiba disambar truk di belakang.

Dengan jutaan air hujan yang menghantam wajahnya, Jaemin tersenyum. Ini baru Mark hyung _nya_ , dan seketika hatinya menghangat.

Kabar baiknya, mereka sampai di rumah Jaemin dengan selamat, Jaemin turun dari motor Mark dan membuka helm, lalu memberikannya pada Mark.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu"

Hujan masih sederas ini, dan Mark mau pulang?

"Hyung tunggu!"

Tanpa diduga, bahkan Jaemin juga tak menduga ia bisa melakukan reflek ekstrim seperti bergelantung di lengan Mark saat lelaki itu menancap gas motornya, membuat Jaemin terseok. Untungnya Mark langsung menyadari hal itu dan menarik rem dalam-dalam, ia terengah, lalu menatap Jaemin yang sama kaget seperti dirinya.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan Na Jaemin?!" tidak akan lucu juga kalau Jaemin terluka karena dirinya

Jaemin masih dalam mode terkejut takut-takut untuk berkata, "M-Mampirlah dulu hyung, masih hujan."

Mark mengusap air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, "Hah? Kenapa harus?" wajar, dia kan sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik karena Jaemin, kenapa juga dia harus mampir ke rumah Jaemin

"A-Aku.. sendirian dirumah, temani aku.."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya hujan deras yang terus mengguyur keduanya, pun tatapan Mark yang tak kunjung melunak pada Jaemin.

"Mampirlah dulu, aku tahu kau kedinginan"

"..."

" _Please?_ "

Mark menghela nafas.

ㅂㅂㅂ

Dan disinilah Mark sekarang, duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jaemin setelah dipaksa mandi air hangat oleh Jaemin dan memakai baju milik ayah Jaemin, dengan sebuah handuk kering mengalung di lehernya.

Dilihatnya Jaemin menuruni tangga dan menghampirinya di sofa, dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Hyuuung kenapa rambutmu belum kering jugaaa" kesal Jaemin

Mark hanya memutar bola matanya malas, efek suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak enak, ia jadi malas untuk hanya sekedar mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Keringkan untukku."

Giliran Jaemin yang memutar bola matanya malas, tapi dalam hati dia terkekeh juga akan tingkah Mark yang berubah manja kalau sedang _unmood_ seperti ini.

Jaemin mendekat, lalu mengambil alih handuk di kalungan Mark dan mengusak rambut pacarnya lembut, menghirup wangi sampo beraroma mint favorit ayahnya.

"Sudah kering~" ucap Jaemin riang sambil meletakkan handuk tadi di meja ruang tamu, entah apa yang membuatnya seriang ini dengan tatapan Mark yang masih sedatar itu

Jaemin tidak kehabisan akal, ia dengan jahil mengecup bibir Mark singkat, lalu memeluk pacarnya itu dan bersandar di dadanya.

Jaemin menghirupi Mark dalam-dalam, "Hmmm.. Mark hyung baunya seperti ayah!"

Mark (sedikit) luluh, ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaemin. Mana bisa sih Mark marah lama-lama pada Jaemin kalau pacarnya saja semanis ini.

"Jaem, apa ayahmu tidak akan marah kalau tahu aku memakai bajunya?" tanya Mark

Jaemin mendongak mencari wajah Mark, "Mengapa marah? Kau tahu sendiri kan hyung ayah sangat menyukaimu"

Mark berpikir, iya juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada dari anggota keluarga Jaemin yang tidak menyukainya. Ayah Na, ibu Na, kak Jaehyun, semuanya suka pada Mark. Keluarga Jaemin hanya penuh akan kehangatan, dan keluarga Jaemin sangat terbuka pada orang baru sepertinya.

Mark sering menghabiskan _precious Sunday_ nya di rumah Jaemin. Ia akan ke rumah Jaemin pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Jaemin bangun tidur, hanya untuk menemani ayah dan ibu Na berolahraga di taman kompleks. Setelah itu, biasanya ia akan menemani ayah Na berkebun di halaman depan rumah.

Lalu, ia akan membangunkan Jaemin saat ibu Na selesai memasak sarapan, dan mereka akan sarapan bersama dalam lingkup kehangatan, juga matahari pagi yang bersinar begitu teriknya.

Jarang sekali Mark dan Jaemin pergi berdua di hari Minggu, mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Jaemin.

Jaemin akan ngambek pada Mark dengan kalimat yang sama, yaitu:

 _"Mark hyung jangan terlalu sering kesini saat hari Minggu ah! Ayah jadi meng-anaktiri-kan aku!"_

Mark hanya terkekeh bersama ayah Na tanpa ada niat untuk menimpali kekesalan Jaemin. Saat Mark datang ke rumahnya, maka saat itulah waktunya bersama sang ayah akan berkurang, karena sang ayah akan fokus pada Mark, Mark, dan Mark.

Aihh.. memikirkan kehangatan keluarga Jaemin membuat dirinya selalu tak sabar untuk menunggu hari Minggu lagi, "Iya juga sih, aku iri padamu Jaem, punya keluarga sehangat ini." Ucap Mark sambil membelai sayang rambut Jaemin

Jaemin dalam pelukannya tersenyum, "Keluargaku kan keluargamu juga hyung, hehe"

Mark memerah karena ucapan Jaemin. Lalu dengan gemas mencium Jaemin di bibir, melumat bibir mungil itu selembut mungkin tanpa sedikitpun nafsu terselip, hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang teramat besar pada Jaemin dan keluarga Na, hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa terima kasih yang teramat dalam pada Jaemin dan keluarga Na.

Mark membelai rahang Jaemin dengan gerakan membuai, membuat Jaemin mendesah tertahan diperlakukan demikian. Jaemin selalu suka cara Mark memperlakukannya, Mark yang selalu membawanya setinggi langit, membuat dirinya merasa paling spesial, selalu diprioritaskan, dan selalu merasa disayang.

Jaemin hampir terbawa permainan Mark yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tak seperti kedua mata Mark yang mengatup rapat, kedua matanya memicing terpaku pada sosok yang dilihatnya dari jendela samping rumahnya, tepat dimana halaman rumah keluarga Lee berada. Disana, Jeno berdiri dengan seragam dan tas dipunggung yang basah kuyup, tersenyum getir menatapnya (atau menatapnya berciuman dengan Mark?)

Dan seketika hatinya terasa sakit, dengan perlahan ia melepas tautannya dengan Mark, dengan masih melihat kearah Jeno. Mark mengikuti arah tatapnya, melihat senyum getir Jeno. Dari jendela samping itu, Mark dan Jaemin dapat melihat bagaimana Jeno mengambil nafas berat, dan melihat air mata Jeno yang membaur bersama hujan yang terus-terusan mendera.

Sampai Jeno mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka masih terpaku menatap dimana tadi Jeno berdiri.

Suasana mendadak jadi aneh, canggung.

"Hyung.."

Mark berjengit terkejut akan panggilan Jaemin, "Ya sayang?"

Jaemin menatapnya, dan ia dapat merasakan ada yang salah dengan tatapan itu, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini?"

 **END?**

 **or TBC?**

Hai?:) you can call me _Park_.

Setelah sekian lama aku cuma baca-baca FF Markmin, aku jadi pengen ngeramein kapal ini juga ehehe.

Salam kenal wahai kalian para Markmin shippers, aku harap aku bisa lebih akrab lagi sama kalian hehe.

잘부탁드림니다앙~~

Regard,

Park-no-name

 **[** 161130 **]**


	2. Chapter 2

_An absurd fiction by **parknoname**_

 **On Rainy Day, chapter 2**

[Mark x Jaemin | Jeno x Jaemin]

Angst, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Boys Love

 _Hujan dan senyum getir Jeno membuat Jaemin sadar dan bertanya, siapa dia berani membuat persahabatan yang penuh arti jadi menguap tak berarti?_

 **Note:** plot murni dari pemikiran saya

 **Warning:** ngebosenin, menye banget, alur maju mundur tida cantik

ㅂㅂㅂ

 _"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini?"_

Saat ini Mark duduk di meja makan dapur Jeno, dengan Jaemin yang sedang membelakanginya, sibuk dengan panci dan bahan makanan. Kata-kata Jaemin tadi masih menguasai otaknya, dan Mark tidak suka itu.

Mark tidak suka tatapan Jaemin saat berkata begitu, tatapan si manis sangat sarat akan kekhawatiran, ketidak-pastian, ketidak-mantapan, tatapannya bergetar, penuh ketakutan, dan itu sangat tidak Jaemin sekali.

Tadi, dia belum menjawab apapun pada pertanyaan Jaemin. Ia hanya diam menatap Jaemin, dan Jaemin sepertinya cukup lelah untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela samping rumahnya kembali. Hujan masih sederas tadi dan keadaan makin canggung dengan bungkamnya Mark.

Jaemin menunjukkan gelagat khawatir dengan terus menatap keluar jendela, menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jari tangannya tidak bisa diam dengan menggesek satu sama lain.

Mark ingin bertanya, namun rasa takut tiba-tiba menyergap. Ia takut bila ia salah mengucap maka Jaemin akan beranjak dari hadapannya, ia takut bila ia salah bertanya maka Jaemin akan-

"Aku kerumah Jeno dulu. Jeno tidak punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat dan aku takut dia demam karena kehujanan tadi."

-ke rumah Jeno.

Mark serba salah, karena mau ia bertanya atau tidak sekalipun _toh_ Jaemin tetap beranjak dari hadapannya, bahkan tanpa mau menunggu izin dari Mark. Mark bisa merasakan Jaemin terburu-buru memakai sandal dan tanpa memakai pelindung tubuh berlari ke rumah Jeno.

Mark rasa malas menyusul sang pacar yang saat ini entah sedang apa di rumah (mantan) sahabatnya, namun tubuhnya tetap saja membuat aksi untuk menuju rumah Jeno.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap iris Mark saat menapakkan kaki di rumah Jeno adalah Jaemin yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan bibi Lee lewat telepon, memberitahu bahwa anak tunggal keluarga Lee itu terserang demam dan konversasi berakhir dengan Jaemin yang menyanggupi untuk merawat Jeno selagi bibi Lee sedang di luar kota.

Dalam posisi dekat, bahkan Jaemin tidak menggubris hadirnya Mark. Hanya terus berjalan dengan langkah tergesa mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan kompres untuk kemudian dibawa menuju kamar Jeno.

Lalu Mark menjadi patung dadakan di ambang pintu kamar Jeno saat Jaemin dengan telaten mengompres Jeno yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

ㅂㅂㅂ

Jaemin menatap sendu pemuda Lee dihadapannya, yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan wajah memerah karena demam, dengan tingkat kepedulian 0% pada pemuda Lee lainnya yang sedang jadi patung di ambang pintu.

Tangan Jaemin meraih kompres di kening Jeno, hendak mengganti kompres tersebut namun tangannya dicekal erat oleh tangan dengan suhu panas milik si Lee.

"Jen.."

Jeno membuka matanya, menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan yang sama, "Jaem-"

"Kau demam. Kau harus makan. Kau harus minum obat."

Jeno menggeleng lemah, menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan memohon, genggamannya tanpa sadar mengerat, "Hanya.. tetaplah disini, temani aku."

Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin karena Jeno sedang demam dia jadi ngelantur bicaranya. Namun dari tatapan Jeno, Jaemin tahu pemuda itu menginginkan apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

Jaemin menaruh tangannya yang satu lagi ke pipi Jeno, "Iya, setelah kau makan dan minum obat aku janji akan disini menemanimu. Aku janji." Ia menekankan kata _janji_

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Jeno mengangguk. _Toh_ Jaemin telah berjanji, dan setelah mengenal Jaemin hampir selama hidupnya sekarang membuat ia paham bahwa si pemuda Na bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji.

Genggaman Jeno masih seerat tadi dan itu membuat Jaemin bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan lagi oleh Jeno?

"Sela.. manya?"

Mata Jaemin bergetar dalam lingkup ketidak-mantapan. Kalau dipikir-pikir _selamanya_ itu lama sekali, dan Jaemin belum pernah berjanji untuk jangka waktu selama kata _selamanya_.

"Jaem?"

Jaemin berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangannya dari Jeno, tersenyum tanpa arti lalu beranjak dari kamar Jeno. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal langkahnya, tatapan Mark. Pemuda itu masih setia mematung di ambang pintu, mendengar semua konversasi Jeno dan Jaemin yang berefek pada tatapannya yang sulit diartikan terlontar pada Jaemin.

Jaemin berusaha mengabaikannya, hanya fokus pada langkahnya ke dapur lalu kemudian membuatkan bubur untuk Jeno seperti sekarang.

ㅂㅂㅂ

Hening di dapur Jeno membuat Mark semakin tak nyaman, terlebih Jaemin yang sedari tadi seperti tidak menganggapnya ada juga membuatnya gatal untuk memulai konversasi.

Namun, dibanding banyak mengoceh, melakukan sesuatu seperti beranjak mendekati Jaemin sepertinya lebih berguna disaat seperti ini. Mark kini persis berada dibelakang Jaemin, tangannya masih maju mundur untuk menepuk pundak Jaemin atau tidak,

Dan Mark memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak Jaemin.

"Shh.. AW!"

Jaemin terlalu terkejut akan tepukan Mark, dan ia heran sejak kapan Mark punya bantalan di kakinya hingga Mark sudah ada dibelakangnya pun ia tidak mendengar derap apapun? Dan karena terkejut, tangannya jadi tersengat panci begini.

Mark dengan sigap mencekal tangan Jaemin yang terluka, segera menarik Jaemin mendekat kearah _sink_ dan kemudian menadahkan tangan tersebut dibawah keran, kemudian menyalakan kerannya.

Air mengucur dari keran membuat Jaemin meringis menahan perih, ia mencoba menarik tangannya karena tak nyaman, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Namun Mark tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melepas cekalannya pada tangan Jaemin, malah makin mengeratkannya.

"Hyung sungguh aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak."

"Hyung-"

"Na Jaemin!"

Jaemin tercekat, ini kedua kalinya dalam sehari Mark meninggikan suara padanya. Mark juga menatapnya penuh amarah, penuh rasa frustasi,

Dan setengah menyerah.

" _Please_?"

Mendengar Mark memohon dengan nada lirih membuat Jaemin diam dan tidak protes lagi. Mark melanjutkan kegiatannya mengguyur luka bakar Jaemin lalu mengobatinya dengan kotak P3K milik Jeno.

Selanjutnya, keduanya duduk canggung berhadapan di meja makan. Mark penasaran apakah Gumiho sedang sangat sedih atau bagaimana sampai hujan tak mau berhenti dari tadi. Ia dengan ragu meraih tangan Jaemin, meraba area luka bakar tadi dengan lembut, berharap dengan begitu luka itu langsung menghilang.

"Seandainya aku bisa mengangkat luka ini, Jaem.."

Jaemin yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Mark menatap luka bakarnya dengan tatapan lembut, "Sudahlah hyung, ini tidak begitu sakit kok" lalu Jaemin menumpukkan tangannya diatas tangan Mark

Mata keduanya bertemu, sama-sama menatap dengan sorot meminta kepastian.

Jaemin memulainya terlebih dahulu, "Yang tadi.."

"Tidak, Jaem."

"T-Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ya tidak! Aku tidak mau terlihat dramatis tapi.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa kalau harus menyudahi hubungan ini. Ak-Aku.. aku.. hanya kau yang kulihat, aku tidak bisa kalau itu bukan kau."

"Hyung.. cinta tidak semuanya perihal kau bisa melihatnya atau tidak. Mungkin kau harus belajar apa itu cinta dari sudut pandang yang lain, sudut pandangnya Jeno mungkin?"

Mark merengut heran, "Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, jangan mencoba untuk membuang rasa bersalahmu, hyung.. akupun merasa bersalah padanya."

Kerutan di dahi Mark semakin dalam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Jaemin sudah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar. Ia menarik sebuah hembusan nafas berat sedalam-dalamnya, mencoba melegakan beban yang saat ini begitu memberatkan hatinya. Jaemin melipat tangannya diatas meja, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tak lama, bahunya bergetar dan isakan terdengar.

Mark gelagapan, segera ia pindah ke sisi meja lainnya untuk menghampiri Jaemin, "Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lembut

Jaemin berucap disela isakannya, "Hyung.. aku juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apa aku bisa jika itu bukan kau. Tapi.."

"Sssstt.. sudah.. sudah.." Mark menegakkan tubuh Jaemin, merasa sesuatu di dalam hatinya ada yang berdarah saat melihat wajah Jaemin begitu berantakkan oleh air mata.

Mark mengusap air mata Jaemin dengan ibu jarinya, segera memberikan pemuda itu sebuah dekapan hangat, "Sudah.. jangan menangis, Jaem."

Mark mengusap punggung Jaemin, dan Jaemin meremas ujung baju Mark, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Jeno?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia bersamamu sementara Jeno terluka? Bagaimana aku bisa sejahat ini merusak persahabatan kalian?" lanjutnya

Usapan Mark pada punggung Jaemin terhenti saat mendengar nama Jeno diucapkan, ia memegang pundak Jaemin dengan sedikit mencengkeramnya, memaksa Jaemin menghadapi air muka Mark yang sudah campur aduk.

"Kau begini karena Jeno?"

"Memangnya kau menginginkanku bagaimana, hyung? Terus berpura-pura bahagia sementara Jeno terluka? Terlebih karena aku?"

Mark tertawa sarkas, "Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Na Jaemin? Merasa bersalah karena kau berpura-pura bahagia selama ini?"

Dan kesalah pahaman terjadi. Jaemin pun menyadari pemilihan katanya yang kurang tepat itu.

Jaemin menghela nafas, menunduk menghindari tatapan Mark dan mencoba mengabaikan bahunya yang dicengkeram oleh pemuda itu. Bersama pemuda itu selama delapan bulan cukup membuat Jaemin paham akan sifat dan perangai sang pacar.

Mark tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih jika sedang marah. Mark tidak akan menggunakan logika jika sedang frustasi. Mark tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan siapapun (termasuk Jaemin) jika sudah frustasi dan marah. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Mark yang tengah dikuasai amarah, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ego seorang Mark Lee.

Mark beranjak setelah melepas cengkeramnya pada bahu Jaemin hingga Jaemin sedikit terhempas, dengan langkah-langkah besar ia berjalan dan masuk ke kamar Jeno.

Jaemin menyusul Mark, namun tidak berani untuk ikut masuk ke kamar Jeno, hanya menunggu diluar dengan tangan bertaut dan pikiran yang sangat kalut. Kamar Jeno tidaklah kedap suara, tapi Jaemin tetap saja tidak dapat mendengar konversasi apapun kecuali hujan yang terus-terusan beradu dengan atap.

Tak lama, Mark keluar dari kamar Jeno. Jaemin yang tengah bersandar pada dinding menoleh kearahnya, namun Mark hanya menatapnya dingin lantas berlalu untuk mengambil barang-barang nya di rumah Jaemin, pergi membawa motornya membelah jalanan yang lalu lintasnya sedang _semrawut_ karena hujan.

Jaemin hanya terdiam, ia khawatir pada Mark namun sekali lagi ditegaskan bahwa _tidak ada yang bisa melawan ego seorang Mark Lee_ , Jaemin masuk dalam hitungan.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan saat Jaemin menoleh ia mendapati Jeno tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Uh.. Jen, maaf, buburnya-"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak lapar."

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau tiduran saja."

Keduanya kembali ke kamar Jeno, Jeno kembali tiduran seperti yang diinginkan Jaemin, dan Jaemin memberinya tepukan-tepukan kecil yang menenangkan.

Hujan diluar sana sudah sedikit mereda, petirnya tidak lagi bersautan dan memekakan telinga. Namun suasana menjadi canggung di kamar Jeno.

"Jen, boleh aku bertanya?" Jaemin mengawali konversasi sembari tetap memberikan tepukan-tepukan kecil pada Jeno

"Hm, boleh. Apa?"

"Mark hyung bilang apa saat disini?"

Jeno tersenyum penuh arti, tangannya terangkat untuk menyisir rambut Jaemin, "Kurasa lebih baik kau tahu dari Mark hyung sendiri."

Belum sempat Jaemin memrotes Jeno, ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, dari Mark.

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya_

 _Maaf,_

 _Membuatmu berpura-pura bahagia selama delapan bulan terakhir_

 _Namun, terima kasih kau sudah berpura-pura_

 _Dan membuatku menjadi bahagia mengetahui kau ada disisiku_

 _Namun semuanya bukan lagi milikku, Jaem._

 _Aku akan melepasmu_

 _Bukan karena aku menuruti keinginanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini_

 _Bukan pula karena aku sudah menyerah pada perjuangan ini_

 _Aku melepasmu_

 _Karena kau pantas bahagia_

 _Meskipun nantinya kebahagiaan itu bukanlah aku_

Mata Jaemin memanas, jantungnya entah kenapa berdegup menyakitkan. Ia yang menginginkan perpisahan ini, namun tiba-tiba ia jadi menyesali perpisahan ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menjadi lebih jahat dari orang yang telah merusak sebuah persahabatan yang penuh arti, ia menyakiti hati yang tulus mencintainya.

Ketukan di pintu utama rumah Jeno membuat Jaemin segera bangkit dan bergegas ingin tahu siapa yang mengetuk, harap-harap itu adalah Mark. Namun seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah berantakanlah yang menyambutnya.

"Johnny hyung?"

 **TBC**

ㅂㅂㅂ

 ** _preview chapter 3_**

 _"Mark berantakan. Coba kau bujuk dia, Jaem."_

 _"Hyung buka pintunya!"_

 _"Jaemin! Hentikan! Kau bisa terluka nanti!"_

 _"Tanganmu lebam."_

 _Kalau Mark bisa egois, kenapa ia tidak bisa?_

ㅂㅂㅂ

(+) haaa apa ini plot nya berantakan banget :(

(+) maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, aku aja sebenernya masih belum mantap dan _ngeh_ sama ini chapter tp juga gak tau lagi mau ngegimanain ini chapter

(+) sebenernya chap 2 itu udh jadi sampe hampir 3000+ words, mau aku publish semua takutnya malah jadi ngebosenin :( jadinya aku potong, terus nanti di chap 3 rencananya mau aku tambahin beberapa adegan tambahan/?

(+) insyaallah chap 3 bakal update cepet kok ehe

(+) sebelum cerita ini plotnya makin ngawur dan berantakan, ada yg mau saran atau request utk plot kedepan? Aku lagi _plotless_ sumpah :(

(+) review kalian sangat aku tunggu loh ehe :")

너무 오래 기다리겠어 미안해요~

Regard,

 _Park-no-name_

 **[** 161130 **]**


	3. Chapter 3

_An absurd fiction by_ _ **parknoname**_

 **On Rainy Day, chapter 3**

[Mark x Jaemin | Jeno x Jaemin]

Angst, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Boys Love

 _Untuk kedepannya, Jaemin tidak akan protes kalau-kalau Mark bersikap egois. Karena, sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasa puasnya mengutamakan ego._

 **Note:** plot murni dari pemikiran saya

 **Warning:** ngebosenin, menye banget, alur maju mundur tida cantik

ㅂㅂㅂ

Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Jeno tidak pernah menyangka semua akan rumit seperti ini. Delapan bulan yang begitu lama dan penuh kesakitan itu, entah kenapa hari ini terasa lebih menohok dengan ia melihat Mark dan Jaemin berciuman.

Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Jeno tidak pernah menyangka bahwa memperkenalkan Mark pada Jaemin akan berujung seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin memperkenalkan sahabat karibnya pada tetangga favoritnya, ia hanya ingin kedua orang terpenting di hidupnya itu berkenalan dan Jeno akan mengukir hari-hari indah bersama mereka.

Namun, apa yang tak pernah ia sangka malah terjadi. Semuanya menjadi rumit, hubungannya dengan Mark memburuk hari demi hari, dan ia harus berpura-pura bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan Jaemin.

Ini melelahkan, namun sepertinya Mark dan Jaemin tidak pernah lelah untuk menari bahagia diatas lukanya, terutama Mark.

Lamunan Jeno yang buyar karena seseorang memasuki kamarnya, menimbulkan derit pelan pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari jati. Jeno pikir buburnya sudah matang jadi Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, ia tidak mencium aroma bubur sedikitpun, dan ia tidak mendapati pemuda Na diambang pintu,

Melainkan Mark.

Pemuda Kanada itu menutup pintu setelah dirinya masuk ke kamar Jeno, dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat ia menatap Jeno. Keduanya mematung untuk beberapa saat, menyadari bahwa sudah lama sekali keduanya tidak bersitatap seperti ini.

Jeno heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?"

Mark membuat aksi dengan mendekat ke ranjang Jeno, berdiri disamping _sahabat_ nya itu, "Ambil."

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang-"

"Aku menyerahkan Jaemin padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Jaemin pantas bahagia."

Jeno hampir-hampir tidak percaya akan apa yang pemuda Lee dihadapannya ini katakan. Selama ini Jeno tersakiti, namun yang ada dipikiran Mark hanyalah Jaemin. Selama ini Jeno menderita, tapi yang Mark pedulikan hanya Jaemin.

Tatapan Mark melunak, ia mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru kamar Jeno, "Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kamar ini."

Jeno tersenyum kecut. Terhitung sejak memburuknya hubungan mereka Mark sudah tidak pernah lagi main ke rumahnya. Biasanya, dia dan Mark akan bermain _playstation_ atau sekedar menghabiskan stok _snack_ Jeno, di kamar ini. Kamar ini penuh kenangan indah yang dia dan Mark ukir diatas nama persahabatan.

Persahabatan.

Sahabat.

Jeno bahkan tidak yakin apakah Mark yang dulu masih ada dan bisa kembali lagi menemaninya bermain _playstation_ atau tidak.

"Aku merelakan Jaemin untukmu demi persahabatan kita. Tapi, apa kau juga menyerahkan Jaemin kepadaku atas alasan yang sama?"

Mark terdiam.

Jeno mencoba berdiri meskipun kepalanya sangat pusing dan badannya ingin tumbang, ia menatap Mark sarat akan kekecewaan, "Kau pikir selama ini aku begitu haus ingin memiliki Jaemin? Kau pikir selama ini hubungan kita memburuk karena apa? Memperebutkan Jaemin?"

Mark tidak mengerti mengapa Jeno mengutarakan semua ini, kata _sahabat_ dan _persahabatan_ memenuhi relung pikirnya dalam hitungan detik. Dan saat kata _sahabat_ serta _persahabatan_ memenuhi pikirannya, secara tiba-tiba pipinya memanas akibat sebuah tamparan. Siapa lagi yang menamparnya kalau bukan Jeno?

Meski dalam keadaan sakit, tamparan Jeno tidak bisa dibilang tidak sakit, "Jeno apa yang-"

"Apa kau bahkan pernah sekali saja meminta maaf kepadaku karena telah menyukai Jaemin? Apa kau pernah meminta maaf karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jaemin?"

Lagi-lagi Mark diam, memangnya dia bisa apa?

"Apa Jaemin begitu membuatmu buta akan cinta? Sampai melupakan persahabatan kita? Padahal aku menunggumu meminta maaf, padahal kalau kau meminta maaf kita bisa bahagia."

Mark tertohok sampai ulu hatinya.

"Kita. Kau dengan Jaemin, juga aku."

Seperti disiram air dingin, Mark seketika sadar sepenuhnya. Sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, dan sadar bahwa dampratan Jeno yang mengatai dirinya _bajingan_ juga _pengkhianat_ tempo hari ada benarnya juga.

Mark tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk keluar dari kamar Jeno dan segera membawa dirinya jauh-jauh dari sana. Rasanya ia ingin menjauh dari Jeno juga Jaemin, karena pengkhianat sepertinya tidak pantas jika harus disandingkan dengan orang baik yang memikirkan persahabat seperti mereka.

ㅂㅂㅂ

"Mark berantakan. Coba kau bujuk dia, Jaem."

Masih ada percik-percik keterkejutan di diri Jaemin, sisa dari keterkejutannya saat Johnny –kakak Mark– tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah Jeno dan menggeretnya menuju rumah keluarga Lee.

Jaemin menatap Johnny ragu, ia ragu untuk mengganggu Mark yang katanya sedang _berantakan_ itu, tapi raut minta tolong dari Johnny juga membuatnya merasa tak enak hati telah membuat adik semata wayang pemuda dihadapannya ini _berantakan_. Setidaknya ia harus tanggung jawab 'kan?

Sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu kamar Mark, ada bunyi ribut dari dalam sana, membuat Jaemin lagi-lagi terkejut dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak akan apa yang Mark lakukan didalam.

"Hyung! Buka pintunya!"

Namun yang Jaemin dengar bukanlah suara kenop pintu yang dibuka melainkan suara gaduh dari dua benda yang saling ditabrakkan satu sama lain.

"Buka! Buka!"

Suara itu berhenti, suasana jadi senyap.

"Hyung buka pintunya!"

"Hyung!"

"Baik, terserah kau saja!"

Selanjutnya, bunyi keras yang repetitif dari sesuatu yang menabrakkan dirinya ke pintu menjadi pengisi suasana senyap di dalam kamar Mark. Sesuatu itu terus mendobrakkan dirinya ke pintu kamar yang berdiri kokoh.

"Jaemin! Hentikan! Kau bisa terluka nanti!"

Mendengar nama Jaemin disebut dalam kalimat Johnny, Mark didalam sana langsung terkesiap. Ia langsung bangun dari posisinya dan dengan langkah tergesa menghampiri pintu. Ia tahu ia sudah bilang akan melepaskan Jaemin, namun itu tidak berarti dia langsung tidak peduli begitu saja pada Jaemin.

Setelah Mark membuka pintu, ia langsung ditubruk oleh tubuh Jaemin, tangan Jaemin yang menjadi tumpuan mendobrak secara spontan memukul dada Mark dengan keras, membuat Mark menghela nafas nyeri. Mereka terjatuh dan saling tumpang tindih, dengan Mark yang mendekap Jaemin.

"Tanganmu lebam." Ucap Mark melihat tangan Jaemin agak kebiruan

Namun Jaemin tidak peduli. Ia malah makin memukuli dada Mark dengan isakan kecil dan mendamprat Mark dengan sumpah serapah, ia bersumpah serapah akan kebodohan Mark, dan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Yah mulai dari sini aku angkat tangan, oke? Kalian memang butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini." Ucapan Johnny sama sekali tidak didengar, dan pria tinggi itu pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar adiknya

ㅂㅂㅂ

Mark duduk bersandar di ranjang, sementara si manis duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. Pemuda Kanada itu diam lengkap dengan tatapan kosongnya, pun Jaemin juga diam dan menunduk, memainkan kuku jemarinya, mengabaikan lebam di tangannya.

"Mau apa lagi kemari?"

"..."

"Apa Jeno sudah baikan dan bisa kau tinggal?"

 _Hell_ , dia bahkan lupa kalau telah meninggalkan Jeno tanpa pamit.

"Atau kau kemari untuk menjengukku yang sedang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini?"

Jaemin kehilangan kata-kata, maka dia hanya diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Mark membanting tubuh Jaemin ke samping, menabrakkan tubuh kecil itu ke sandaran ranjang. Wajahnya mengeras, dan Jaemin belum pernah melihat wajah Mark sekeras ini,

Dan sedekat ini.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dengan nafas yang saling beradu satu sama lain, dengan tatapan dingin Mark dan tatapan takut Jaemin.

"Hei. Jangan jadikan ini sebagai mainan, Jaem. Apakah bermain dengan hati semenyenangkan itu, Na Jaemin _?_ "

Jaemin tergagap, dan belum sempat ia menjawab bibirnya sudah disambar dengan cara yang kasar oleh Mark. Pacar (atau mantan?) –nya itu menaut bibirnya dengan terburu-buru, tidak ada lagi kelembutan, tidak ada lagi rasa dijunjung setinggi langit, hanya ada nafsu dan egoisme seorang Mark Lee yang mendominasi tautan mereka.

Yang dengan sangat jelas membuat Jaemin berdesir nyeri.

Mark menangkup wajah Jaemin, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Jaemin, bermain-main dengan lidah Jaemin yang –sumpah demi apa– tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam ciuman dalam seperti ini.

Biasanya Mark hanya menautkan bibir mereka dengan lembut, menyesapi bibir Jaemin dengan lembut, dan Jaemin akan membalas sebisanya. Namun sekarang Mark melilitkan lidah mereka, mengabsen deretan gigi Jaemin, saling bertukar saliva, dan Jaemin keheranan karena ia sama sekali tidak kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Yang Jaemin tahu, lelaki di depannya bukanlah Mark yang ia kenal. Mark di depannya sangat penuh oleh nafsu dan egonya. Hingga tanpa sadar Jaemin meneteskan air mata, asinnya air mata yang bercampur dengan saliva membuat Mark menghentikan ciuman mereka, menatap Jaemin yang terisak menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

Mark menyeka air mata Jaemin, dan menyeka saliva –yang entah milik siapa– yang tersisa di bibir Jaemin. Ia menyisir lembut surai Jaemin, dan berakhir dengan mengangkat dagu pemuda itu untuk menatapnya, "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lembut

Jaemin dengan masih sesenggukan menggeleng pelan, mendekap pemuda dihadapannya dan bersembunyi di balik ceruk leher pemuda itu.

Mark berusaha melepas pelukan Jaemin, "Jaem-"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku bodoh dan sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa memilih antara kau atau Jeno.."

Jaemin menangis lagi, "Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak bisa memilih. Aku hanya ingin kita bertiga bahagia, aku hanya ingin ini adil untuk kita bertiga, aku hanya-"

"Sssttt.. sudah.. sudah.." Mark memberi belaian-belaian menenangkan di punggung Jaemin

"Maaf membuatmu kacau seperti ini, ini sungguh bukan Mark hyung yang kukenal.." dan tangisan Jaemin semakin kencang tatkala bayangan senyum menenangkan Mark di masa lampau muncul di benaknya

Mark tersenyum pahit dibalik Jaemin, "Lantas kenapa? _Toh_ kita sudah berakhir 'kan?"

 _Tidak, jangan.._

"Apa aku begitu menyakitimu, hyung? Kenapa melihatmu kacau seperti ini begitu menyakitkan untukku?"

Mark perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap mata sembab Jaemin membuat hatinya kembali berdarah untuk kesekian kalinya. Jaemin cukup peka untuk merasakan ada yang lain dari tatapan itu,

Entah kenapa tatapan itu terasa asing dimatanya.

"Apa itu cukup sakit dibandingkan dengan yang kurasa saat mengetahui fakta kau pura-pura bahagia disisiku?"

Jaemin tercekat, dengan jujur menjawab, "Tidak, kau salah paham."

Mark tersenyum, setengah puas setengah meremehkan, "Oh, aku yang salah paham? Jadi?"

Jaemin menunduk sejenak untuk berpikir, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang dari awal ingin ia pinta dari Mark. Setelah selesai berpikir, Jaemin masih menunduk, kali ini untuk merendahkan harga dirinya.

Kalau Mark bisa egois, kenapa ia tidak bisa?

Dengan gerakan mengejutkan Jaemin menyerang Mark, saat Mark sadar dari keterkejutannya ia sudah mendapati Jaemin berada diatasnya. Kejutan kedua muncul saat Jaemin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, melumatnya dengan tergesa dan mengecap bagian-bagian bibir Mark secara acak, _such a beginner_.

Mark hampir terbawa permainan seorang pemula seperti Jaemin saat tiba-tiba Jaemin memutus tautan bibir mereka sepihak.

Mark ingin protes tapi tatapan Jaemin membuatnya diam.

"Kutarik ucapanku, aku tidak ingin ini berakhir. Kebahagiaanku saat bersamamu bukanlah sebuah kepura-puraan, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika seandainya kau minta penjelasan, tapi kau harus percaya itu."

Jaemin mengucapkannya dengan sangat percaya diri, egonya melakukan tugas dengan baik dan tidak memikirkan sama sekali apakah Mark ingin atau tidak.

Mark membawa kedua lengannya untuk menjadi bantalan bagi kepalanya, menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan menantang, "Percaya diri sekali kau bocah. Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri kalau aku akan mau?"

Ego Mark dan ego Jaemin beradu, dan ini bukanlah mereka yang semestinya.

Jaemin gantian tersenyum miring, "Memangnya kau bisa kalau itu bukan aku?" tantang Jaemin balik dengan sedikit sombong, mengungkit kata-kata Mark saat pemuda itu menolak menyudahi hubungan

Mark tertawa hambar, sial.. dia kalah telak.

"Baiklah baik.. hei bocah labil pemaksa, aku tak percaya kau mengatakan semua ini. Kuingat beberapa saat lalu kau begitu memikirkan Jeno. Sekarang kutanya, Jeno bagaimana?"

Di dalam ekspektasi Mark, ia berekspektasi akan melihat mata Jaemin yang bergetar sarat akan ketidak-mantapan. Namun tak sedikitpun ekspektasinya terwujud, karena sekarang tatapan Jaemin begitu percaya diri dan mantap.

"Kita akan bahagia-"

Lanjutan kalimat Jaemin membuat Mark mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

 _"_ _-bersama Jeno."_

 **TBC**

(+) writers block parah :") untung masih bisa ngelanjutin

(+) maaf gak jadi update cepet, aku php :(

(+) aku stuck di bagiannya Jeno x Mark :") maaf kalo malah jadi aneh ya

(+) aku jelek banget kalo urusan buat narasi yang isinya kalimat aktif subjek lagi ngerjain predikat, jadi kesannya kalo aku buat narasi gituan jadinya malah kayak kecepetan dan gak nge-feel wkwk, aku lebih suka buat narasi konflik batin/?

(+) aku gak tega sama Jeno, jadi ini bakal happy ending untuk Mark, Jaemin, maupun Jeno :-)

너무 오래 기다리겠어 미안해요~

Regard,

 _Park-no-name_

 **[** 161217 **]**


End file.
